The Bum and the Loudmouth
by SonOfKakashi
Summary: Sorry, discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: Loudmouth's New Mission

**Hello, this is my first fanfic and I want everyone to be great critics and tell me everything that I'm doing wrong. This is going to be Shika+Ino and possibly some more couples. This is mostly going to be from INO's point of view for the first couple chapters than Shikamaru's and it will keep going in that pattern.(I will also be narrating a bit, but you already figured that out.) Well here is the short 1st chapter, hope you like.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Loudmouth's New Mission

Yamanaka Ino woke to birds happily singing in here window. Birds were sitting on a tree right outside her window, freely singing to themselves as they watched the sun rise. Ino threw a pillow at the window, as if she thought her window was open, and frowned when the pillow bounced off the window and landed on the floor. Ino rolled over so she didn't face the birds, mad at them –sub-consciously- for being happy when she wasn't.

It had been a nearly year sense the third hokage died, Sasuke left the village, Naruto went with that sage to train, and worst of all Sakura became the new Hokage's disciple. Ino hated it when Sakura was chosen instead of her, it made her face red with rage. Ino had been basically alone for the past year, she had only gotten 4 missions and they were all C rank for some reason she didn't like missions, but it would have kept her busy if there were more. Team 10 was separated a little while after Shikamaru became a Chunnin. Shikamaru was sent on higher up missions and Choji went on vacation with his family and hasn't come back yet. So Ino was left to train and sit in depression.

Ino got up and threw her pillow back on her bed, as the birds continued to sing. Ino noticed that they were still singing and got angry, she walked over to her window opened it and shouted at the top of her lungs (Which would later cause I tidal wave near the land of waves, LOL, Go back to reading)

"STUPID BIRDS!!!!!!!!"

The birds flew away and the few people that were down on the street looked at her almost like they were afraid of her. Ino frowned and slammed her window shut, making an enormous bang when it hit the wood. Ino stormed to her dresser and pulled out her usual set of clothing, putting her ninja headband carefully on her waist, hanging slightly as usual. Ino then left the room without even brushing her hair! (OMG)

She went into the kitchen and threw, literally, some bread into the toaster. Ino then went to the living room and waited for her toast to get done, and she was about to sit in a chair when her father came in.

"Good morning Princess" Ino's father said in the happiest tone imaginable, which wasn't making Ino very unhappy.

"morning" Ino mumbled dully, crossing her arms and sitting in the chair.

Ino's father stopped in his path, looking troubled, than he asked.

"What's wrong Ino, you've been really quiet lately?"

Ino almost glared, but remembering that it was her father, thought better of it and merely said.

"Nothings wrong, I'm just not so chatty anymore." She said, pasting a fake smile on her face.

Her father frowned, knowing his daughter well, he knew she would never stop talking unless something was wrong so he decided to interrogate her but than he remembered 2 things and said.

"Well, I have to go deliver a message to the Kazekage in the Sand Village, it is something about a peace treaty between Konoha and Suna. I'll be gone for a couple of days…."

He paused to wait for a reply but there wasn't one so he continued.

"...and the Hokage wanted me to give this to you, she said its important."

He handed Ino a letter from the hokage that had her name on it. Ino smiled, for real, for the first time in two months. She couldn't wait to open it and see what important thing the hokage had to tell her. She was about to open it when her father chimed in.

"Well Ino, I have to leave today, so I'll see you in a couple of days, see you later princess."

Ino frowned when he used the Princess name again, but she got up still holding the letter and kissed her father on the cheek as he began to leave the house.

"Bye Daddy" Ino said rather childishly and then she shut the door and began to tear open her letter.

When she opened it up and read it she smiled from ear to ear. The letter read:

**Dear Yamanaka Ino,**

**You have been chosen to help transport an important young boy named Zane to the land of waves. You will accompany Haruno Sakura, Inzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji, and Nara Shikamaru from the Leaf Village to the Land of Waves. You must be in my office on the 10th of June for a full briefing.**

**The Hokage,**

**Tsunade **

Ino had goose bumps all over her skin. She was so happy to have a mission after 2 months of sitting around Konoha training. So many thoughts were flying through her mind as she was staring at letter as if it was going to try to escape.

'This is so cool, it's obviously important if they have the Hyuga kid going on the mission, and best of all I'm going to see Shikamaru for the first time in like 6 months….what…why did I just think that…..I didn't think it…it was just my imagination…yeah that's it…and besides, its natural for me to want to see my FRIEND' she thought putting a lot of emphasis on the word FRIEND, no matter how ridiculous that sounded Ino used that as an excuse to herself for thinking about Shikimaru first. Ino than smelt something burning and followed it, as she entered the kitchen, she remembered her toast and ran to the toaster, dropping her already read letter on the counter.

"SHIT!!" she hollered as she unplugged the toaster and flipped it over letting the two completely blackened pieces of toast fall on the counter.

She threw the black bread into the trash and grabbed the letter off the table and figured out how many days until she had to go to the Hokage's office. 4 exactly. She wanted to jump for the sky. Right then, she felt like she could do anything, she went from enhanced depression to full on jumping up and down happiness in just 30 minutes. She ran out the door and started towards Sakura's Home to talk to her about their, well not so much a fight, but more like a…..rivalry that's it, their rivalry. She really didn't want to be bickering with Sakura for the few days that she was going to be happy, so she wanted to make a truths, for now. Ino made her way towards Sakura's home, happily. She was about to run, as to get there faster, but suddenly she couldn't move. Suddenly she heard a partially familiar voice.

"Sorry, but it is too troublesome to catch you when you're running….."

* * *

**ME: Hello everyone, this is me and Shikamaru with an announcement.**

**SHIKAMARU: This is troublesome…**

**ME: Say it, or I'll make Ino hit you and you won't get the pretty blonde….Stares**

**SHIKAMARU: OK, Please Review and wait patiently for the next Chapter that won't be so boring….there.**

**ME: Good, here is a cookie. Gives cookie**

**SHIKAMARU: Mmmmm…**

**ME: That's right, never mess with the author when you're one of the characters!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Rival

**Wheeeee, there are only 3 reviews when I started this new chapter, disappointing? Yes. But a couple of them were complimenting me and the other one was neutral, kind, so I just had to update ASAP, yeah I'm too nice but hey, I'm a guy writing romances, what can I say.**

**I figure it would be fun to dedicate each chapter to reviewer and this reviewer really made me choke up with glee, just cause I'm a sorry excuse for man, just because I guess men hold emotions in, don't choke up with glee, etc.…….or so I'm told….still evaluating on that one. Back to the dedication, it goes to:**

**Random Mongoose**

**Sorry to the other 2 people but hers was almost funny though. Well, here is the nest chapter, it may be a little longer and it is a little more interesting. Just so I don't get her hopes up, I'd like to tell Random Mongoose that there isn't going to be much fluffiness in this chapter but I'm working on the jealousy thing. I decided that I'm going to throw in some stuff from Shikamaru's Point of view a couple times in here…..but as I was saying, on to the next chappy!!!**

Chapter 2: Forgotten Faces

Ino smiled as she saw a shadow connecting to hers. The shadow slowly disconnected itself as Ino followed it with her eyes back to the owner standing in the shadows.

"Shikamaru!!" Ino happily exclaimed as she jumped forward and embraced the figure in the shadow, knowing full well who it was, she recognized the voice even though it was a little deeper and who else used the shadow possession jutsu just to stop some one from jumping away on a common street. Ino pulled the figure out of the shadows as she continued to embrace him.

"Ino…your brea-" Shikamaru was not able to complete his sentence because Ino kissed him on the lips, as Shikamaru's eyes widened so large they looked like dinner plates. Ino, realizing what she was doing, ripped her lips off of Shikamaru's(even though she was secretly dieing to keep kissing him) and wiped them with the back of her hand. She turned red as Hinata around Naruto (Like when he was hanging upside down in front of her). Shikamaru just starred at her, I expression of pleasure? Ino couldn't believe it, but then she realized that it was an expression of surprise. (Or was it?…it wasn't.) Then Shikamaru said:

"Ino, did you just ki-" he was cut off before he could finish the sentence.

"NO, I'm sorry, I fell forward that's all!" she lied, blushing more intense than she had ever in her life.

"Ino, your face is really, really red." Ino watched as he almost laughed watching her face turn so red that you couldn't see her lips, as she felt her face reddening. Than Shikamaru broke out laughing! She normally would have punched him, but she had missed him too much. As she thought about hitting him or not she came upon the conclusion that she had missed him to much to hit him and her face became and even deeper shade of red, if that was possible.

"You SHUT UP!!!!" She screamed. When this happened Shikamaru stopped laughing and spoke.

"Good to see you too Ino. But I came because we have a mission together in a few days, or don't you know yet?" He lied, the true reason that he had come is because he wanted to see her and he was just using that as an excuse to come.

Ino frowned, _'He just wanted to talk about the mission…' _she thought _**'Kiss him again you wuss!'**_** '**Who are you?' _**'I'm your inner self idiot!' **__'I thought that was Sakura's Deal?'__** 'Well it's yours too, now kiss him or I'll lecture you!' '**__Wait why would my inner self want me to kiss Shika?' '__**Because I say the things that you try to push to the back of your head!' **__'What?!' _She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she secretly wanted to kiss Shika! No Way! Then her Inner self jumped in. _**'Yes Way!' **__'No' __**'Yes' **__'No' __**'Yes' '**__No' '__**Yes and that is final!!!!!'**_

"Ino!? Hello…anyone there?" Ino stirred from her argument with herself and realized that Shikamaru was trying to get her to get her attention.

"Um yeah, I was just heading to Sakura's home, want to come with?" She said, trying to ask calmly, but failed miserably.

"Sure, we can all talk together about the mission." Shikamaru frowned because he actually only wanted to talk to Ino, but he would take it if nothing else.

"Ok" Ino said as she began her walk towards Sakura's House, all the while memorizing everything new about Shikamaru from the corner of her eye. He had the same outfit except he had a chunnin vest and he was wearing a short sleeved shirt under it, and it was pretty tight on his skin exposing some muscles. He was about 4 inches taller than her now, she had to look slightly upward to see his face.

'_**WOW! Shikamaru got hot!!' **_Ino's inner self said as she whistled. '_What is this, I just find out I have a second personality today and now your jumping in every ten seconds?'_

'_**I'm just saying, the reason I'm coming out is because I say all the thoughts that you suppress, like the fact that you don't really like Sasuke, it is just another competition. I think you should just plain seduce Shika right now! You know you want to! '**_ _'I DO NOT!!!! Shikamaru IS JUST MY FRIEND!!!!!' _That shut her inner self up pretty fast.

They arrived at Sakura's house. Ino knocked on the door, then suddenly the door opened and Sakura was standing there smiling.

"Hey Ino, come in, a friend from the sand village is here. Even though the peace treaty hasn't been signed yet, she was able to come." Sakura said as she let Ino and Shikamaru in.

"Sand Village?" Ino questioned. Then she saw Temari sitting on the couch. Sakura she heard had conversations with Temari through bird messages for a while now, apparently Ino had been replaced.

Temari stood up and hugged Ino, then Shikamaru, but she seemed to linger when she hugged Shikamaru.

"Hello, I missed my friends from leaf….Kinda…" She said as she just smiled and went back to the couch and dragged Shikamaru and Ino back to the couch with her.

'_**That Little! I'll kill her!!!' '**__Why?' __**'Why, that was the dumbest question ever, even Naruto wouldn't ask that dumb of a question!**__' 'Cause she hugged me?' _ Her inner self frowned and sweat dropped anime style. '_**No, move to left a little…..' **__'Because she hugged Shika?' __**'Finally the blonde catches on….plus she lingered there like she like him or something!' **__'So that doesn't matter to me.' __**'Have you not been listening to me for the past 20 minutes…let me give it to ya strait…YOU.LIKE. SHIKAMARU!' **__'As a friend I like him..' _ Her inner self sweat dropped again. _**'Let me rephrase that, YOU. LOVE. SHIKA!' **__'I do not! I like him as a friend.' __**'I see where they get blonde jokes from..'**__ 'And what is that supposed to mean?!' __**'See what I'm saying….hey you're being spoken to, by the Be-Otch…..' **_And with that her inner self trailed off as she came back to the real world.

"Hello, Ino…did you here me?" It was Temari trying to get her attention.

"No, what did you say?" Ino said, still kind of in a daze.

"I said do you have a boyfriend?" Ino cringed, _'What is she getting at?' __**'Trying to get at Shikamaru, to see if she has any competition.' **__'O would you go away!?' __**'Fine but don't say I didn't warn you…'**_

"No, I haven't had time, training and all." Ino said, and when she did Temari frowned.

'_Maybe that voice was right…' '__**You bet I am!' **__'Jesus Christ! I thought you were gone!' __**'Can't get rid of me that easy.' **_And with that the voice disappeared.

"So, Temari, do you have a boyfriend?" Ino asked.

"No, but I'm planning on getting one here in Konoha." Temari said as she looked at Shikamaru who wasn't even looking towards them so he didn't notice, but he was listening to the conversation intently. But Sakura noticed and giggled. Ino saw this and without knowing it frowned.

'_**Told Ya!' **__'Who asked you?!' '__**Believe me now?' '**__Fine you win, I sorta like Shikamaru…' __**'Sorta?!' '**__Ok…I love him…you happy now.' _The inner Ino nodded in satisfaction. _**'The first step is admitting it.' **__'Shut Up…'_

**Whee, I thought that was a little more interesting, wasn't it, O well, be sure to review! As long as I get a few reviews, I'll start working on the next one in a couple of days. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle of the Blondes

**Hello, I guess I lied, I'm just gonna post this chapter up right now…O yeah, on to the dedication….**

WeHoldTheseTruths

**Cools, thank you bunchs! I do realize that I screwed up a lot in the 2****nd**** chapter, but give me a break please, I was really tired. I'm going to make sure I fix everything this time. This time I've decided to do both Ino and Shikamaru POVs. I have to; otherwise this chapter just wouldn't work.**

**On To the Next Chapter!!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Battle of the Blondes

**Shikamaru's POV**

Temari turned back to Ino, this time Shikamaru turned to face them.

"So, do you plan on getting a boyfriend soon Ino, I already asked Sakura and she said she had her heart set on Sasuke coming back." Temari smirked a little, as Sakura's face turned red.

"TEMARI!!!!" Sakura yelled before Ino could answer the question.

"Come on, don't get all in a huff about it, it is just us girls here…..and Shikamaru" Temari's smirk got bigger.

'_What is her deal, she keeps smirking….what is she up to? What ever it is, I'm sure it's troublesome.' _Shikamaru thought to himself as he sat on the couch, and without realizing it, very intently waiting for Ino's answer on the boyfriend subject. Than Ino spoke.

"As a matter of fact I am." Ino said, now it was Ino's turn to smirk, for some reason, Shikamaru didn't have a clue to as why she smirked.

"O really….and who is the lucky guy?" Temari said watching Ino's smirk fade.

**Ino's POV**

Ino thought about this for a moment and then she decided to throw it back into Temari's face. Inner Ino laughed manically inside Ino's head. Then Ino pointed out the window.

"Look, it's Tsunade!!" Ino exclaimed, and when Sakura and Shikamaru's head turned, Ino grabbed Temari's chin and lower jaw and held Temari's head so it was facing Ino. Then Ino took her outstretched hand and pointed at Shikamaru. Temari stared at Ino with murderous eyes as she knocked Ino's hand off her chin. Ino starred back as her inner self roared.

'_**That's right! You Go Girl!' **_When her inner self began cheering Ino smirked. Then Ino spoke before Shikamaru and Sakura turned their heads back towards Ino.

"Oops, I thought I saw her, I must be tired." Ino said as Temari glared daggers at Ino, and Ino glared right back at her. Sakura noticed this.

**Shikamaru's POV**

'_What was that all about? And why are Ino and Temari glaring at each other all of a sudden. ' _Then Sakura whispered in his ear, breaking his chain of thought.

"Don't look now, but those two are fighting over you…..I can't believe that Ino is….you two are like best friends." Sakura said as she watched the two blondes glare-off

Shikamaru was stunned when Sakura said this. He just sat there for a few seconds, allowing it all to register. '_What? No way! Ino wants to be….my girlfriend..?' _

"No way….your seeing things……I mean, Ino actually fighting with Temari over me, come on? Besides, why would either one of them want me?" Shikamaru whispered back. But before Sakura could say anything, Temari and Ino both did a hand sign, and in a puff of smoke they were gone.

"This isn't good." Sakura said as she grabbed her Kunai holster and tied it to her leg.

"How troublesome!" Shikamaru said as he got up from his spot on the couch and followed Sakura as she walked out the door.

**Ino's POV**

Ino and Temari had silently agreed to go to an old storage building on the other side of Konoha. They both stood in the middle of the building glaring at each other.

"So, you want Shikamaru too, huh?" Temari asked rather venomously.

"……Surprisingly….yes…" Ino said, hardly believing that she actually felt that way towards Shikamaru. Than Temari took out her fan and waved it through the air, making a huge amount of fierce wind that blew a surprised Ino into a huge crate, breaking the crate in two.

"You're not even strong enough to have Shikamaru." Temari said through an enormous grin. Suddenly the huge piece of wood laying on Ino was blown into tiny pieces, revealing a pist off Ino. Ino now had some gloves on, that have a special metal plate on the knuckles. This metal bends by using chakra.

"Speak for yourself." Ino said through clenched teeth. But the hit did hurt Ino, even though she didn't show it, her back was screaming in pain from being blown through that thick storage crate. Ino's Inner self was having a temper tantrum along with being Ino's cheering section.

'_**Yeah!!! You go girl!!! Kick her (SENSORED) all the way back to Shika-Stealer land!!!!! Knock that Mother (Censored) Whore, that can't even beet a (Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '**_

"Sorry Temari, but I think my head is telling me to smack you all around this building…" Ino smirked "…..lets see what about a years worth of training can do." Ino finished than began to unstrap some weights from her legs that had been covered up by her leg warmers. She had followed Lee's example and started wearing very heavy weights after the chunnin exams. She took them off and threw them onto the floor behind her, creating two small craters behind her.

"Maybe you should go out with big brows, looks like you two would make the per-" Before Temari could finish the sentence; Ino hit her across the face and then kicked her into a nearby wall. Ino could now move at about ¾ the speed of Rock Lee, when he wasn't wearing his weights. Ino was now more than a match for Temari, who lounged around the past year.

"What was that, something about me not being strong enough?" Ino said with a smile the size of Naruto's. Temari got up slowly, but when she did, she couldn't move anymore, neither could Ino. Both of their heads were turned to see Sakura and Shikamaru standing in the entrance of the building, two shadows's coming off of Shikamaru and connecting to both Temari and Ino.

**Shikamaru's POV**

"What are you two fighting about, it's really troublesome trying to find you two." Shikamaru said, even though he now knew what they were fighting about. He then let them go.

"We…sorta having a disagreement about…….Short hair vs. Long hair!" Ino lied, putting on a fake smile. Temari smirked.

"No we weren't, we were fighting over y-" Temari couldn't finish because she was punched in the side of the head hard, knocking her unconscious. Ino stood over the now knocked out Temari that she had hit.

Shikamaru and Sakura quickly grabbed Ino.

"What was that all about?" Sakura said, while tying Ino's arms together using chakra ropes.

**Ino's POV**

"She…I just don't like her OK?" Ino stood there as Shikamaru picked up Temari and carried her bridle style, which made Ino frown and glare at Sakura for not letting her pound Temari's face into the ground.

"Shikamaru…take Temari to the hospital and we'll meet you there…tell them that she fainted and fell off a rooftop." Sakura said to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked over her body and saw the bruises and her bleeding head.

"More like got hit by a Bull" Shikamaru said, smiling slightly. This made Ino smile/smirk.

Shikamaru than walked out of the building and began to run towards the hospital.

Then Ino realized something.

"Hey, how come you didn't just heal her?" Ino asked Sakura who was now undoing the chakra ropes.

"Because I wanted to talk to you alone." Sakura said as she got the last rope off.

"O, by the way, I just remembered, I came to your house to tell you that you can have Sasuke if he comes back." Ino said almost cheerfully, and then she turned to face Sakura.

"So, can we be friends again?" Ino asked sheepishly.

"Yes….besides, when you to were glaring at each other over Shikamaru, I kind of figured you didn't want Sasuke anymore." Ino's facial expression turned into one of shock.

"What makes you think we were fighting over Shika?" Ino asked, as if Sakura was wrong.

"Ino…..don't try and lie to me, I know you love Shikamaru." Sakura said in a matter-of-fact sorta tone.

"Who have you told?" Ino said now giving Sakura the If-you-told-anyone-I'm-gonna-have-ta-kill-you look.

"O, no one special, just that I told Shikamaru that you two were fighting over him." Ino just starred at Sakura for a moment as she let what she had said register. Then without hesitation, Ino used her mind transfer jutsu on Sakura allowing her real body to drop to the ground as she took over Sakura's body, but this time Ino had an inner self to take down Sakura's Inner self. So Ino had full control over Sakura's body. She then proceeded to make Sakura punch herself using her Super Strength. Ino had most recently developed her Mind Transfer so that no damage was done to her actual body, just the body of the person she was controlling, so once she got Sakura to the point of were she was about to fall unconscious, Ino released her own mind back into her own body.

"Oww!!" Sakura yelled as she began to feel pain all over her body.

"THAT'LL TEACH YA!!!" Ino yelled as she picked Sakura up by the collar.

"Now you better tell Shikamaru that you were wrong!" Ino said as she lifted Sakura up against the wall, and began to glare at her with the I'm-WARNING-YOU glare.

"Ok, just put me down…" Ino set Sakura on the ground, and amazingly Sakura stood up. "….Ok, I will, but you have to do one thing….help me walk..." Sakura said as she began to fall over. Ino caught her and pulled her up. They began to walk towards the hospital.

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, I know, I suck at writing storys, but O well. I guess its because I'm not very descriptive, I think my ideas are good though. Jeez, we haven't even got to the mission part yet and people are fighting. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Disclaimer

I realized that I didn't put a Disclaimer in so here it is:

**I do not own the "Naruto" anime. I don't even own any Naruto merdhandise! ******


	5. Chapter 4: Temari the Devious

**I just realized that I rush things a bit, but this time I'm going to describe every moment….this is going to be a long day. I decides to halt the dedication for this that well I'm typing this, I'm sitting in my room without the internet plugged into the computer, so I can't check on my reviews so far and I'm too lazy to put a name in after I already get this chapter typed, I'll dedicate the 5****th**** chapter though. I'm way too much like Shikamaru…..O well, it's too troublesome to change my lazy ways. I also figured out that when I say "Ino's POV", I should be saying "I" and such from literally her point of view, but I just do that because of thoughts….I guess that was stupid but since I already put it like that, I'll put the rest of the story like that and learn from my mistakes and make future stories different. To tell u the truth I just made this story as a practice before I make my REALLY GOOD IDEAS INTO STORYS. Here is the next chapter.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Temari the Devious

**Shikamaru's POV**

Shikamaru arrived in the hospital, annoyed about having to carry the sand kunoichi all the way to the center of Konoha. His arms were slightly numb, because of his lack of training, he was further behind in the physical strength category than most of his other shinobi friends, even though he did have very well toned body, he was nothing in comparison with his friends that probably could carry her all the way back to the sand village if they had to. He sighed as he entered the hospital and walked up to the secretary's desk.

"This girl fainted and fell off a small building, so…could you just…do whatever doctors do?" Shikamaru nervously stated as he stood in front of the secretary.

He was slightly nervous about them finding out that his blonde friend had knocked her out; because that would definitely weaken the future alliance between Suna and Konoha and nobody wanted that. The secretary/nurse responded by alerting some nurses who came in with a stretcher, which was a little dramatic, but Shikamaru would take it, as long as he was able to get the feeling in his arms back. He put her on the stretcher and let them take her in to be checked for concussions and other possible wounds.

As he finished filling out the paper work that the secretary had handed him, he gave it back and sat in the lobby to wait. He was really deep in thought.

'_So, Temari and Ino are supposedly fighting over __**ME**__? I doubt it; Ino has been like my best friend since we were 5. Temari is…………mega troublesome…and she really hates me because of the Chunnin exams match._

_Darn…this is so troublesome…………'_

As he finished his thoughts, Ino and Sakura walked in and sat next to Shikamaru, Sakura on his right and Ino to the right of Sakura. Ino just crossed her legs and turned the other direction, obviously angry. They sat in silence for about two minutes before Ino broke the silence.

"I coulda just killed her…" The blonde mumbled under her breath. Sakura just frowned and ignored the comment as Shikamaru just sorta chuckled to himself inwardly.

"But then we'd have to clean up the mess and bury the body…" Shikamaru said dully, and almost sounded serious. Ino grinned at the thought and Sakura rolled her eyes at Shikamaru for giving a reaction to Ino's stupid comment.

**Ino's POV**

'_**I think Shika is on our side.' **_Ino's inner self suddenly said. _'He was probably serious.' '__**EXACTLY… he thought of it…so he must be thinking the same thing and came up with that conclusion!' **_Her inner self explained in a matter-of-fact-way. _'And you call me the idiot…' _Ino stated dully. _**'Fine, be that way, I'm not giving you any advice on getting Shikamaru.' **_Ino's inner self stated well crossing her arms and turning around. _'I actually think this is stupid, I just begin to __partially__ think of Shika romantically and I'm already fighting Temari about it' __**'O come on, when was the last time you didn't fight over something or someone?'**__ 'Why you little!'__** 'Now, Now lets not get angry, it could cause a fight…'**_ Ino's inner self laughed well kinda drifting from the conversation.

Moments later a doctor came over to the group and frowned when she saw the angry blonde and the half asleep boy, because they seemed to be un-concerned about their friend.

"Are you the group that brought the young Sand Ninja in?" the doctor asked.

"Yes we are, how is she?" Sakura replied because she knew that Shikamaru was too lazy to answer, and Ino wanted nothing to do with it.

"She has a slight concussion on the right side of her head, but she can be taken out of the hospital, as long as she rests for the rest of the day." the doctor said in-between glances at the angry Ino who was glaring at anything that moved, including the doctor himself, but when he mentioned concussion, she seemed to snicker.

"So we can take her home with us right now?" Sakura said as she stood up, pulling Ino and Shikamaru up with her.

"Yes, follow me." The doctor stated as he turned around and walked down the hall way and turned to a room on the right side of the hall way and let them in.

"I'll go get a wheelchair, she shouldn't be walking, and it could cause nausea." The doctor left the room and closed the door, allowing them to be alone with the barely awakened Temari.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Sakura asks with concern on her face as she sat in a chair next to Temari's bed.

"Fine, I guess…I almost forgot, Shika… we were fighting over………" Temari trailed off as she watched Ino reach for the straps on her weights and crack her knuckles. Temari wasn't intimidated but she didn't feel like getting into something at the moment, her head was throbbing

"…whether my fan could beat her fighting gloves…kinda dumb huh?" Temari asked well glaring at Ino all the while. Sakura and Shikamaru fell over anime style, and Ino just smirked.

"THAT'S ALL YOU WERE FIGHTING ABOUT!!!" Shikamaru screamed, which isn't very normal for Shikamaru. Ino, Temari, and Sakura all jumped behind Temari's bed, away from the fuming Chunnin. Shortly after Shikamaru calmed down slightly, well Temari got up and began to speak.

"Sorry Shikamaru…but I was wondering, since I don't have a place to stay…could I stay at your place, maybe sleep on the couch?" Temari asked with a hardly noticeable smirk.

"Wh-Wh-at?" Stuttered out Shikamaru, he was obviously confused. Ino was just about to jump on Temari and break her neck in half when Shikamaru regained his train of thought. "Wait, I don't have my own place and I really would rather not have my parents trying to pry at me about why you are staying there…bedsides don't you have some money for a hotel?" Ino smirked noticeably when she figured out that Temari's plan was back firing.

"But Shika…I wanted to save my money." Temari pouted.

Ino grew angry, Temari was really good at imposing on someone, and even Ino wouldn't do that, even if her house burned down. It seemed like Shikamaru's face was reddening but it didn't look like from embarrassment, but from anger.

"First of all, stop calling me Shika! Secondly, you're imposing without good reason, so No; you cannot stay at my home!" Shikamaru turned around and stomped away and out of the room, leaving a stunned Sakura, confused Temari, and an Ino who was trying hard not to drop on the floor and laugh or laugh manically.

Ino wasn't completely surprised that Shikamaru just said it strait out like that, he was much too lazy to sugar coat it and try not to make her feel bad or something. Ino also had a huge smirk, knowing that Shikamaru only let her call him Shika. Ino couldn't hold it in any longer, she first let out a triumphant laugh than it developed into a rolling around on the floor laughing scene. Obviously Temari was fuming when Ino finished and got to her feet, still letting out small giggles. Sakura just stared at her hysterical friend throughout the whole thing.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Have fun at the Konoha Inn, Temari!" With that Ino left, in a very good mood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for the mega late update, I had trouble with my computer, so please forgive me. I also had a case of writer's block, now I understand why people only update every week instead of every other day like I planned to.**


End file.
